


Midnight Ji

by Lnsj400



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lnsj400/pseuds/Lnsj400
Summary: Just a PWP fic of Zhu Zanjin and Liu Haikuan in their shared hotel in hengdian 2020 edition
Relationships: Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin
Kudos: 38





	Midnight Ji

**Author's Note:**

> That google translated weibo post of zhu zan jin insp this 😂

Liu Haikuan tilted his head back, slowly fucking into Zhu Zanjin’s mouth. He moaned softly, combing his fingers through the Zanjin’s hair. "Fuck, Xiao Zhu.." Liu Haikuan chuckled. "You know exactly what I need after a long day" He pushed himself closer to the end of the couch so he could get a better view of Zhu Zanjin. That was half the fun, watching Zhu Zanjin struggle to take his dick all the way. "Always making daddy relax."  
  
Zhu Zanjin pulled off and sucked on the tip, looking up at Liu Haikuan through his long thick eyelashes. His hands were on Liu Haikuans thighs, his nails digging into them. He pulled off with a pop and kissed the head of his cock. "Just wanna make you feel good..." He licked at the head in an innocent way that made Liu Haikuan’s mind run wild. "Love getting you off."  
  
"Good boy" Liu Haikuan whispered, cupping Zhu Zanjins cheek. He slipped his thumb into Zhu Zanjins mouth, his dick bumping up against the Zanjins cheek. "Open" Liu Haikuan whispered, guiding Zhu Zanjin back down to his cock. Liu Haikuan slipped the head into his mouth, pulling Zhu Zanjin closer. "Shit... you were made for this, weren't you?" He thrusted his hips. "Made to suck my cock."  
  
Zhu Zanjin whined, sucking hard on the head, tonguing the slit, before sucking him back down, his cheeks sharply hollowed. His head bobbed back and forth as he worked, his brow furrowed in concentration. Zhu Zanjin had never been able to take the entire thing into his mouth, no matter how hard he tried. He was just too small, like a little baby doll. Liu Haikuan loved how small Zhu Zanjin was, how his jaw always hurt by the time they were done. Yet Zanjin wasn't a quitter, Liu Haikuan was sure of it, which only made this all so much better.  
  
"God, you suck dick better than most people I know" Liu Haikuan stopped his hips and let Zhu Zanjin do whatever he wanted, which meant choke on Liu Haikuan’s cock until he was almost blue. Liu Haikuan had a thing for rough sex, but Zhu Zanjin easily had him beat. He once told Liu Haikuan that good sex wasn't good unless he was sore. "What would our friends think if they see you now taking me all in like a bitch in heat."  
  
Zhu Zanjin slid one hand down Liu Haikuan’s leg towards his kneecap. He pulled away, swallowing and looking up at Liu Haikuan. Spit dropped down his chin and onto Liu Haikuan’s dick. "Fuck my face gege" Zhu Zanjin whispered. " _Hard_." The last time he fucked Zhu Zanjins face the man couldn't stop coughing for a day. "Please, daddy, I love it when you get rough with me."  
  
"Baby," Liu Haikuan chuckled. "You know I can't say no to a face like yours... especially when it's stuffed full of my cock..." He brushed Zhu Zanjin’s hair behind his shoulders and slipped his dick into Zhu Zanjin’s mouth. He waited for Zanjin to adjust before speaking again. "Once I start, I won't be able to stop. Are you sure you want this Xiao Zhu?"  
  
Zhu Zanjin nodded, sliding his hand up to Liu Haikuan’s hip. He pushed himself further down on Liu Haikuan’s dick, slow and careful so he didn't choke. By the time he was as far as he could go there were still two inches left. He looked up at Liu Haikuan, bobbing his head before pulling off. "I'll be fine," He whispered, leaning up and kissing Liu Haikuan. "We both know you _want_ to."  
  
"That we do" Liu Haikuan guided his cock to Zhu Zanjin’s lips, slowly pushing through the opening of his mouth. He stroked Zhu Zanjin’s hair as he began to thrust into him. Liu Haikuan always started with shallow, uneven thrusts, just to give Zanjin a break. He knew he had a huge dick and for the most part it was fun, but he didn't get off on his partner not liking it. And consent has always been important for him in a relationship. "So good for me, baby..." He sped his hips up, smirking when Zhu Zanjin’s moans pitched higher and higher.  
  
One of Zhu Zanjin’s hands dropped down off of Liu Haikuan’s lap and went between his own legs. With one hand Zhu Zanjin undid his jeans and stuffed his hand into his boxers, jerking himself off in time with Liu Haikuan’s thrusts. Zanjin whimpered around Liu Haikuan, slowly blinking his big doe eyes open and looking up at him. He fell back against his heels, opening his mouth even wider.  
  
"Does my baby doll get off on this? You get off on making daddy come?" Liu Haikuan panted, tangling his hand in Zhu Zanjin’s hair, fucking into his mouth fast and unforgiving. "God, that's so fucking hot. You get off on me fucking your _face_." Zhu Zanjin whined when Liu Haikuan tugged him further down on his dick. "You fucking love it, you’re such a little _slut_." Liu Haikuan pulled on Zhu Zanjins hair. "God, I'm never gonna stop fucking your mouth, bet you would like that."  
  
Zhu Zanjin pulled away, his lips pressing to the tip of Liu Haikuan’s spit slicked cock. With a sore throat and empty lungs, Zhu Zanjin gasped and smiles as his dimples finally show its appearance, "I would _love_ it."


End file.
